Spooktacular: Moonrise Palace
by FoxyKhai0209
Summary: The heroes are invited to a haunted castle known as the Moonrise Palace where the party is held. Upon arriving there – they will encounter strange things happening in the castle.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello!**

**This is my very first time in doing the X-overs story. This story is special for the traditional for Halloween in the year of this month of October. And all of your favoriate characters are here in one story!**

**Hope you all enjoy the X-overs story!**

* * *

The story began at Handler's Corners. At Vert's garage, the Battle Force 5 and the Supreme Force 5 were in the test track. They had just finished their training and were taking a break.

"Man, I feel beat!" Zoom exclaimed after he finished drinking cool water from his bottle.

"Tell me about it, mate," Stanford agreed with Zoom, who also finished the cool water from his water bottle.

"Our training really drains our energies, alright," Agura said as she sat on top of a pile of tires.

"At least we worked hard fighting against the Red Sentients," Agura's boyfriend, Luca, said.

When he said that, Vert came up to his team. "Hey guys. Look what I've got." He showed them a white envelope.

"What is it?" Ako, the girlfriend of Spinner, asked the leader of BF5.

"It's an invitation to a Halloween Party," Vert explained.

"Halloween Party?!" The whole team exclaimed at the same time.

"Yeah," Vert said and opened the envelope. The team gathered to listen. "The invitation says – come to a place called Moonrise Palace. It's located near the Arizona's local cemetery. Bring all your friends with you. The party starts tonight at 8 o'clock."

"Wait. It mentioned Moonrise Palace?" Stanford asked in shock.

"You know?" Ellen, Stanford's girlfriend, asked curiously.

"Yes. That palace is... haunted," he answered, which shocked everyone.

"How do you know it's haunted?" Agura questioned him.

"I heard it from the rumors. They said that the palace once had four brothers, who were princes, and they lived there a long time ago. One day, the youngest brother committed suicide by jumping off the palace's balcony. He fell into the sea and died instantly. His three brothers mourned for the loss of their dear brother. He came back as a ghost and currently haunts the palace. Many years later... The remaining brothers died and soon joined their dear brother. However, the youngest brother disappeared, and they wait for him until he returns if the moon rises to the very top of the palace," Stanford explained the story.

The story was so terrifying that some teammates shivered in fear. "Wow... I never knew," Tezz's girlfriend, Yukari, muttered with a frightened tone.

"But it's only a legend. Nobody knows if they still exist," Stanford said.

"Why would anyone invite us to that creepy castle?" Zoom asked.

"I dunno, Zoom. But it's only a legend. So, are you guys coming to the party or what?" Vert asked them.

"Sure. We'll go," Agura replied. "I mean, I've never been a Halloween Party before." The rest of members of Battle Force 5 agreed with her.

"We wish to join you guys, but we have to stay here to keep an eye out for any StormShock," Luca explained. The girls of Supreme Force 5 agreed with him.

"Oh, that's a shame..." Sherman sighed in disappointment. Honoka, his girlfriend, came up to him. "Hey, it's alright. Maybe next year, we will join you," she comforted him.

"We should tell this to the rest of our friends too, guys," Vert stated.

"Sure. Eli, Max, Wen Jing, Khai and the others will be thrilled to go there," A.J. agreed.

"But we need to be careful. Just in case if this Moonrise Palace is really haunted by the four brothers – we need to be ready," Tezz reminded and everyone nodded.

* * *

**There you have it! Upcoming chapter will come up next soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hiya there! And Happy Halloween to you all!**

**Here is the second chapter that you guys been waiting for. I hope you are enjoying this story all about Halloween and I gotta, I was planning in making a Christmas theme story for this December. I'm so excited!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The Battle Force 5 was in the lower level of the Hub, their underground hideout. Vert was talking to Eli, Max, Wen Jing and Khai through the hologram. He told them that they're invited, along with the others, to a Halloween Party.

"Wow! This is so cool!" Eli exclaimed in excitement.

"Me too! I never been to a Halloween Party before in my life!" Max said with a grin.

"I have to say, Halloween Party is indeed a fun activity, just like Slugween," Wen Jing added.

"Slugween?" Vert and Max were confused, but Vert did take note that Slugween sounded almost like Halloween.

"Slugween is a Slugterra version of Halloween, Vert. Every October we celebrate Slugween," Khai explained.

"I see. That's cool. Pretty similar too," he remarked.

"So, you guys are in?" Agura asked them.

"You bet!"

"Totally!"

"Sure."

"Gladly."

"That's great!" Spinner said with a big grin.

"We'll inform this to the rest of our friends," Khai said. Vert nodded in understanding before he ended the call.

At N-Tek Base, hidden in Copper Canyon, Max has told everything to his friends that they're invited to a Halloween Party.

"Aww, cool! This is so awesome!" Kirby shouted excitedly.

"Never been to a real Halloween Party before," Berto stated.

"What's a Halloween Party?" Ven-Ghan asked, curiously.

"Oohhh! This is so exciting!" Rayne exclaimed, cheerfully.

"Going for a scary party, huh?" Alex said with a smile.

"Wow. It's just… wow. I can't believe we're actually invited to a Halloween Party." Sydney, the girlfriend of Max, was amazed.

"Yeah! The party starts at 8 o'clock, that's what Vert told me and the others," Max explained.

"That's cool, but Max, can I come with you? Please?" Steel, the Ultra-Link and partner, pleaded him.

"Sure, you can. But you have to stay hidden and out of trouble. We don't want anyone in the party see you," he answered.

"Okay, I will! Promise!" Steel replied, happily.

Forge, Jim, Molly, Kat, Jefferson, Butch and the members of Maximum Crew came into the room. "Hey. What's with all the excitement?" Forge questioned them.

"Oh, hi Uncle Forge," Max greeted his uncle. "We're just talking about the invitation to a Halloween Party."

"Halloween Party, eh?" Merrick, boyfriend of Rayne, pulled out an interesting look.

"Only you guys are invited?" Shelby, girlfriend of Alex, asked.

"Yeah, only us," Berto answered.

"It's kinda disappointing that you are invited and we're not," Z, the girlfriend of Ven-Ghan, complained.

"Don't worry, Z. We'll go there next year," Tori, girlfriend of Kirby, comforted her friend.

"I bet this Halloween Party is scary," Kira, the leader of Maximum Crew and wife of Forge, blurted out.

"Oh, yeah. 'Cause it's held at a place called Moonrise Palace," Max stated.

"Moonrise Palace?!" Molly exclaimed in great shock, which startled everyone in the room.

"Molly, what's wrong?" Jim asked his wife, concernedly.

"Max, you and your friends can't go there! It's haunted!" She exclaimed worriedly.

"Wait," Kat interrupted. "This Moonrise Palace is haunted?"

"How do you know it's haunted, Molly?" Forge asked his younger sister.

"I've heard about it from some people of Copper Canyon. But why someone invited you kids to that awful place for a party?!" Molly questioned.

"We don't know, Miss McGrath," Sydney said, shrugging.

"Vert told me about it. But it's only a legend. Besides – those four brothers may exist in that castle but we're still going there," Max said. "C'mon guys. We better get ready before we leave for the party." He and his friends exited out the room, leaving the others with concern looks on their faces.

Meanwhile, in the underground world of Slugterra, and at the magical cavern known as Marinatopia, in the Crystal Castle of Harmony – the heroes of Slugterra were gathered in the throne room.

"Wow! Being invited to a Halloween Party from the Burning World is awesome!" Kord squealed in excitement.

"Yes! But you should know, Pronto, will have the scariest costume!" Pronto said with a grin. Ilys shook her head at her lover in annoyance.

"This will be our first time celebrating Halloween on the Surface, Pronto," Khai informed him. "We will meet Vert and his team at Moonrise Palace."

"What's Moonrise Palace?" Dana asked, curiously.

"It's an old castle that said to be haunted by four brothers who once lived there." Eli explained.

"Dude! Why are we going there in such a scary place?" John, formerly Twist, questioned in shock.

"Well, we did been through scary things here in Slugterra," Trixie remarked.

"But Vert said it's just a legend and nobody is sure if those four brothers still exist in that palace," Wen Jing added.

"And just in case if they really exist – we better be ready," Khai stated in a serious tone.

Everyone nodded and they got ready for Halloween Party from the Surface World. The scary event in the Moonrise Palace would begin soon...

* * *

**And done! For the next chapter is gonna be fun!**


	3. Chapter 3

**BOO!**

**Did I scary, ya? Well, sorry about that but next chapter has come! I know, right? Pretty fast, no?**

**Also, if you're wondering about these characters – they're actually belong to the same creators. I only own my OCs, 'kay?**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

As night arrived, on the dirty and foggy pathway, several black hooded figures were walking pass through Arizona's local cemetery.

"Are we there yet?" One of the hooded figures asked which sounded like Max's voice.

"Are you sure this is the right way, buddy?" The second hooded asked with A.J.'s voice.

"Yes. I'm sure of it," the hooded figure in front of the hooded figures, answered with Vert's voice.

"Can we hurry up? This cemetery is giving me the creeps," the other hooded figure said with Zoom's voice as they were passing by the tombstones.

"Be patient, Zoom, or you might end up getting scare by something that will pounce on you," another hooded figure replied with Junjie's voice.

Some of the other hooded figures chuckled at Junjie's joke and Zoom was not pleased of his friend's joke.

"Alright. Enough," Vert said. "We're finally here."

The group was now standing in front of an old, rusty gate with a sign next to it that reads 'Moonrise Palace'. Beyond the old gate, a large castle was settled on the top of the hill with a very bright moon hovering above the castle's roof.

"Wow. That's Moonrise Palace?" The hooded figure asked with Trixie's voice upon seeing the Moonrise Palace for the first time.

"It's so big and scary," the other hooded figure stated with Wen Jing's voice.

Vert opened the gate and walked ahead with the rest of hooded figures following from behind. Once they reached the castle's main entrance, Vert knocked on the door a few times.

The door opened and it opened by a butler, "Yes? Who are you all?"

"I'm Vert Wheeler and these are my friends," Vert and the other hooded figures pulled down their hoods to reveal their faces.

Their hair had changed into cool and beautiful hairstyles and with colors that no one had ever seen before. In addition, their eye colors had changed as well.

"Ooh. Love your hair," the butler commented.

"Thank you, mate," Stanford thanked him with a proud smile.

"Before I let you in. I need to see your invitation," the butler said. Vert showed him the invitation and he nodded.

"Alright then. Come in." He led the whole group into the castle, then to a ballroom with many people in their various Halloween costumes.

"Whoa. So many people," Khai said as she looked around.

Agura came up to Vert. "Hey Vert? You never tell us who invited us here?"

Before Vert could say, the same butler interrupted for an announcement. "Ladies and gentlemen. Presenting... Sir Titus!"

A spotlight hit on top of the staircase of the ballroom. A young adult man in a prince costume was on top of the stairs.

"Titus?!" Vert exclaimed in shock.

"You know him?" Eli asked him.

"Oh, yeah. He's an old rival of Vert," A.J. answered for his buddy.

"We didn't know Vert has a rival," Spinner commented.

"Trust me, bruh. This guy has a bad attitude on everyone. Especially on Vert," A.J. said as Titus walked down the staircase.

"Thank you all for coming to my party," he said proudly and then he spotted Vert. "Well, well... Been a long time, Wheeler." Titus walked up to the heroes, "and I see you brought some friends with you."

"Titus, you were the one who send the invitation to us?" Vert asked with annoyance.

"Duh. I send it to you because we haven't seen each other ever since," Titus said with a mocking friendly tone.

"Ugh, this guy is so rude..." Steel muttered, who was hidden inside Max's robe.

"Tell me about it." Max muttered back to him.

Titus looked at the heroes' robes and looked very disappointed. "What's up with the robes? I thought you guys might have proper costumes because this party is not a funeral."

The heroes looked at each other with grins as Eli said, "Sir Titus, you better put on your sunglasses."

"And why should I?" He asked but then gasped in shock when the heroes drop their robes to the floor, revealing their 'costumes'. Their 'costumes' were actually Ambassador Guardian forms, which they used them as their Halloween costumes.

Everyone in the ballroom was awed to see the heroes' amazing 'costumes' and they were muttering among themselves about their 'costumes'.

"How did you make your wings? They look so real," the guy in the Aquaman costume asked.

Some Ambassador Guardians had wings like, specifically Vert, Agura, Stanford, Tezz, Sydney, Chase, human form of Ven-Ghan, Rayne, Eli, Trixie, Tad, Wen Jing, Junjie, Haru and Ilys.

"That's a secret, mate," Stanford answered. He could not tell that their wings were real.

Everyone gathered around the Ambassador Guardians to examine closely of their 'costumes'. Titus, on the other hand, was very annoyed because of their cool and beautiful 'costumes'.

The butler came up to him. "Master, what can we do about them?"

"We're gonna scare their pants and skirts off! Hahaha!" Titus laughed as he came up with a plan to scare off the Ambassador Guardians.


	4. Chapter 4

The Ambassador Guardians were having a great time in the party. Though, there were many girls in the party talking about some guys who wore midriffs. The only male members who wore midriffs were Stanford, Zoom, Tezz, Berto, Tad and Junjie. The girls thought of them wearing midriffs made them handsome and hot.

One of the girls flirted on Junjie and commented how cute he was. He gently thanked her for that and she asked him if he wanted to go out with her. However, Junjie rejected her offer and told her that he already had a girlfriend, which was Wen Jing.

Steel was wondering, but stay hidden, around the castle and watching the party guests enjoying the party. He saw Max and his team were having a good time as they were eating some foods from a long table filled with many types of foods and desserts.

Vert and Eli were chatting with each other. The Shane was curious about Vert's rivalry with Titus. "So, Vert? Why do you have a rivalry with Titus?"

The leader of BF5 sighed as he answered him. "We became rivals back at high school. He's such jerk and he always think that he's better than anyone. He was the captain of the Basketball Club and he liked to mess around with people."

"Wow. I never knew you two became rivals," Eli commented.

"Yeah. He was then removed, and I took his place as a replacement," Vert said.

Just then, Titus' butler came to the duo with a tray of two glasses. "Would you like some Vampire Blood drinks?"

"Oh, thanks." Eli took the drink from the tray and Vert took the second drink. The butler walked away from the duo as Vert and Eli drink their Vampire Blood drinks. Just then, Titus was walking by them. He grabbed one of Vert's wings and pulled it.

"Ow!" Vert exclaimed, causing his drink to spill all over his top.

"Oops! Sorry for your top," Titus apologized in a mocking tone before walking away.

Vert growled while Eli glared at him. Vert then used his powers to make the stain disappear from his top and then refill his empty glass. "Hey Titus!"

His rival turned to him. "The Vampire Blood drink is so good, and it would be shame if it got spilled."

"What...?" Titus was confused. He swore that he had ruined Vert's top but it didn't. Vert and Eli laughed at his confusion.

At the near entrance of the Moonrise Palace. Stanford, Berto, Junjie and Zoom were talking about the legend of the four brothers who once lived in this haunted castle.

"Stan, I'm worried about those brothers. What if they come here at this moment?" Zoom questioned with worry.

"Zoom, you're thinking too much," Junjie comforted him. "Besides, it's just a legend."

"Junjie's right, Zoom. So don't worry too much," Berto added.

Just then, there was a loud knock from the entrance, startling the guys. They wonder who it was and decided to see. Carefully approaching the door, Stanford placed his hand on the door knob and slowly opened the door. He poked his head out and saw a little man in a pig costume with a square box in his hand.

"Oh, uh, who are you?" Stanford asked him with a surprise tone.

"Just a friendly delivery man. Here are the cakes." The little man handed over the box to him before leaving.

Stanford closed the door and faced his friends. "Who was it, Stan and what's inside the box?" Zoom asked.

"The delivery man gave me a box with cakes inside," Stanford answered.

"Yes, cakes," a voice said from behind.

The guys looked behind and saw Titus, who was walking up to them. Titus took the box and opened the lid to reveal mini skeleton heads. He took one of them and gave it to Stanford. "Here. Try one."

Stanford hesitated for a sec before he ate the mini cake whole.

"Uuugh!" Stanford groaned in pain as he wrapped his arms around his stomach and his face turned green!

"Stanford!" Berto, Junjie and Zoom exclaimed in worry.

Titus let out a laughter. "Oops! My bad! I gave you the earwax flavor!" He gave the box back to Junjie and walked away, laughing.

Junjie and Zoom were angry for pulling a prank on their friend while Berto helped Stanford to feel better.

Zoom looked at the mini cakes before looking back at Titus with a smirk. He came up with an idea to avenge his teammate.

Back at the party, the party guests were having a good time when...

"Gah! Get off of me! Get away!" Titus shouted, causing everyone to look towards him and was shocked to see the mini skeleton heads flying and chasing Titus across the ballroom!

"Whoa, what's going on?" A.J. questioned when seeing the flying mini skeleton heads chasing after Titus.

"I dunno," Kord shrugged. He's in his human form so he wouldn't freak everyone out.

Agura heard a laughter and found it belonging to Zoom. "Hahahaha! Take that you jerk!"

"Zoom!" Agura ran up to him. "Are you using your powers to make those mini skeleton heads to chase Titus?"

"Yeah, because I wanted to avenge Stanford because Titus pulled a prank on him for giving him the earwax flavor!" He explained angrily.

Junjie came up to him and placed his hand on Zoom's shoulder. "Zoom, no. It's not a good idea."

Zoom just looked at him before letting out a sigh. "You're right... But first!" He waved his hand to make the mini skeleton heads to hit Titus' head multiple times!

"OOW!" Titus exclaimed and everyone in the ballroom laughs at him, along with the Ambassador Guardians.

* * *

**Another new chapter! I'm a pretty fast aren't I? Well, actually I had help from a dear friend in doing all these for me, however, I did all the chapters while my friend does the correction if I have some missing and wrong words.**

**Hope you guys enjoying the story – 'cause the next chapter is gonna be a little creepy… *laughs slightly evilly***


	5. Chapter 5

A few hours had passed. Everybody in the Moonrise Palace was still having fun in the party. Just then, outside the main gate, three tall, slender figures were walking up to the main gate.

Their dark black hair were messy and long which totally reached the ground. Their faces were completely covered by their hair, with only their bloody red eyes were visible. Their clothing was dark gray with very long sleeves.

"The time has come..." The first figure said in a cold tone.

"Our dear brother will come..." The second figure said with the same tone as the first one.

"...Perish... Perish those who looks into the eyes of the fourth brother..." The third figure said, letting out a cold laugh before the three ghostly men walked away from the main gate and disappeared within the fog.

Back in the Moonrise Palace, Stanford had just recovered from his stomach ache, and his green face was now back to normal. He heard the voices of the three ghostly men outside thanks to his super hearing.

"Hey, guys. I just heard three men from outside," he informed his friends.

"Who are they?" Tad asked him and Stanford shrugged, having no idea who they were.

Wen Jing and Khai were at the corner of the ballroom as they were eating some snacks from the snack table. Just then, Khai looked towards the nearby wall and saw a large picture frame with a slight crack behind it.

"Hey, Wen Jing. Look." The Princess of Marinatopia pointed at the crack on the wall. Wen Jing looked towards the wall and saw the crack too.

"It's just a crack, Khai," she said. "I know that but I'm also worry," her best friend replied.

"What do you mean?" Wen Jing was confused.

"I mean, this castle might fall apart. Since this castle is so old," Khai explained.

"Hmm, yeah... Hey look!" Wen Jing pointed at the large picture frame that the crack was behind it.

The two girls walked up to the picture frame to have a closer look it. When they did, they saw three ghostly men with dark black hair that were very messy and long. Their faces were completely covered by their hair, only their bloody red eyes are visible. Their clothing was dark gray with very long sleeves.

"Oh my..." Khai whispered in fear when she first saw them in the picture.

"Ugh, they look terrible," Wen Jing muttered, feeling very disturbed by their horrible appearance.

"Let's gather the others and let them see the picture of these three ghostly men," Khai suggested as she and Wen Jing went off to gather the rest of the Ambassador Guardians. They quickly gathered around the picture frame of the three ghostly men.

"Oh, geez... They look so...so..." Spinner couldn't say a word because he was so disturbed by the appearance of the three ghostly men.

"It's them," Stanford said. "It's the brothers who lived in this castle after their fourth brother's death."

"That's really them?!" Max asked in shock and looked back at the picture frame.

"Oohh... Look at them. They're super creepy..." Rayne said, feeling distraught.

Just then, Titus' butler ran up to the heroes. "Vert! Titus needs your help!" He exclaimed, concernedly.

"What happened?" Vert questioned.

"No time to explain! Please hurry!" The butler led the Ambassador Guardians to the second floor bedroom where they found Titus curled into a ball at the corner of the bedroom.

He was shaking with terror. Eli came up to him, "Titus, what happened?"

"I saw them! The three of them!" Titus said in a terrified tone.

"Three of them?" Tezz repeated in confusion.

"Titus saw the three princes who once lived in this palace," the butler explained. The heroes were shocked to hear it.

"Three princes?" Max questioned, "That would mean..."

"Yes, the three brothers were here when Titus saw them through that mirror." The butler pointed at the mirror stand.

"Oh boy... The legend is coming true, dude..." Zoom muttered in fear.

Junjie comforted his friend, "Don't worry, Zoom. If this happens, we better get ready in case if it gets worse."

All of the sudden, the Ambassador Guardians heard a girl's scream from downstairs. "Someone's in trouble!" Khai shouted. "Let's go!"

The heroes quickly exited out of the bedroom and headed back to the party at the ground floor. Once they got there, they saw a girl in Barbie costume who looked terrified

Sydney came up to her. "What's wrong? What happened?"

"I-It's the brothers... They were here!" She replied.

"This isn't good..." Vert muttered. "We have got to do something before they ruin the party."

Just then, Wen Jing gasped. "Guys, look!" She pointed the picture frame of the three ghostly men as the fourth appears in the picture. The heroes saw it and they were shocked to see the fourth.

"It's the fourth brother!" Stanford exclaimed. "He has returned!"

* * *

**The finally chapter is coming up now. Hope you had fun reading this story. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

The Ambassador Guardians stood, paralyzed by shock when the fourth brother suddenly appeared in the picture frame of the three brothers.

"He really has returned!" Stanford exclaimed, worriedly.

"C'mon, let's go!" Vert ran towards the palace's main door that was use both as an entrance and an exit, with the others following him behind.

Once outside, they looked around to see if the four brothers had appeared. "Where are they?" Kirby asked as he looked around but he could not see due to the fog around the palace.

"I hope nothing's gonna happen... Because they'll totally ruin the party," Max muttered.

"Ugh, I can't stand the dark!" Spinner complained, feeling a little scared of the dark when he got startled by a light from below which turn out to be a pumpkin.

"Hey, c'mon. It's just a pumpkin," Eli said as he used his celestial power to make the pumpkin on and off until Trixie stopped him.

"Eli, we can't use our powers. Besides, you're just messing around," she said and walks away.

Eli rolled his eyes and was about to follow her when he suddenly saw someone in the fog, "Hey, someone's over there!"

"W-Who is it?" John asked nervously as the Ambassador Guardians watched. Eli slowly went over to see who it was. When the Shane got close, however, it's just a shovel.

"Oh, it's okay. It's just a shovel," Eli called out, causing the heroes to sigh in relief. "Heh. Someone could trip over this." The Shane moved away the shovel and was about to go with his friends when...

"You dare to enter..." A ghostly man said in an extremely cold tone as he suddenly appeared near Eli.

"Whoa!" The Shane was surprised to see him!

Then, two more ghostly men appeared and began to advance towards Eli. The Shane quickly ran to his friends and went behind Vert and Max. "Guys! It's the brothers!"

"Blimey! It's really them!" Stanford said in a terrified tone.

"Careful, everyone! Now what we're dealing with!" Vert said as the Ambassador Guardians slowly moved backwards as the three brothers advanced towards them, leading them to the cemetery.

Back at the Moonrise Palace, the party guests were all laughing for some reason until Titus shushed them. "Alright, enough! The four brothers did exist but the rest I came up will be totally awesome! Now everybody, get ready for the grand finale!" It turns out that Titus was pranking on the heroes.

Back outside, the Ambassador Guardians were still backing away from the three brothers.

"Guys, what should we do?!" Kord asked, panicking.

Before anyone could say, the pumpkins suddenly hovered the air right above the tombstones. Eerie sounds of the blowing wind and shadowy figures appeared all over the cemetery.

"The fourth brother has come... Behold!" The first ghostly man said as the heroes turned around to see the fourth brother came up to them from behind and let out a scream.

"Titus? Is that you in that ugly costume?" Khai suddenly said, which surprised everyone.

"Titus?" The Ambassador Guardians exclaimed at the same time.

The three brothers removed their masks, revealing to be the friends of Titus. The fourth brother grunted in annoyance as he removed the mask. "Ugh! You are a witch!" He insulted the Princess of Marinatopia.

"HEY!" Haru was furious for calling his girlfriend a witch but was stopped by Alex and Chase before he could do anything bad on Titus.

"I should have known. You're trying to prank us, don't you?" Khai questioned with a hint of anger and annoyance.

"Please. You guys should have seen your faces!" Titus laughed along with his friends.

Just then, the Ambassador Guardians saw four floating figures hovered towards Titus from behind. The four figures turned out to be the four brothers!

"I mean, if you guys see real ghosts you will totally jump off of your pants and skirts!" Titus said while laughing.

"Sir Titus. Look behind you," Eli said without a hint of fear, while pointing his finger behind Titus.

Titus' friends already saw the four brothers from behind Titus. They screamed as they ran away.

Confused, Titus looked behind and saw the four brothers! The four brothers let out terrifying screams!

"T-T-THE FOUR BROTHERS!" Titus screamed right at the top of his lungs before falling to the ground as he fainted.

The Ambassador Guardians looked at the four brothers and were about to use their powers to fight when they suddenly disappeared in a red flash.

"Whoa, what just happened?" Zoom was surprised to see them disappear. That's when they heard a chirp nearby. The heroes looked over to see Loki, the Thugglet, on top of the tombstone.

"Loki?!" John exclaimed as he went over to his Thugglet slug. Loki hopped onto his owner's shoulder and letting a cheerful chirp.

"Don't tell me that Loki used his illusion to create the four brothers?" Wen Wing asked, surprised by the prank.

"Yup, he sure did," a voice answered Wen Wing's question.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" Wen Jing called out.

Several figures came out from the undergrowth, which turned out to be their allies!

"E-Everyone? What are you all doing here?" Max asked with great surprise.

"Steel told us that Titus was pranking you kids," Will, father of Eli, explained.

"So... we decided to give him a little payback," Vert's father, Jack, said with a chuckle.

"Oh, o-okay," Khai said, "But what about the pumpkins that hovered the air, the eerie winds and the shadowy figures?"

"Oh, that was us," Honoka snapped her fingers, causing the floating pumpkins to fall onto the ground. Itsuki made the eerie winds to stop, and Kira made the shadowy figures disappear.

"Oh, that explains it," Sydney blurted out.

Everyone laughed as they knew that this Halloween was the best day. They returned to Moonrise Palace and continued the party. Colorful lights emitted throughout the ballroom from the disco ball.

"C'mon everyone! Let's dance!" Khai called out as she, Wen Jing and Trixie started dancing.

Everyone joined in the dance while the slugs played around the pumpkins. Stanford and Ellen danced in an elegant way, while Sherman and Honoka did the groovy dance. Ilys danced with Pronto, although, he danced in weird ways. Khai and Wen Jing were enjoying as they dance together when they hit a little man in a gray hoodie jacket with their hips by accident and he got dizzy afterwards.

The butler came up to Titus who was in a very bad mood. "Sir Titus. Why aren't you dancing with them?"

"No, I refuse to dance! I'm in a really bad mood! After my prank got backfired!" Titus humped in anger as he remained there for the rest of the evening.

Outside the Moonrise Palace, a guy in a scarecrow costume came up to the screen and let out a crazy laughter.

* * *

**All done!**

**Kidding! There's one more chapter left! You better wait for it and then, this story ends!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here is the final chapter as a bonus chapter!**

* * *

Everything at the party was great, though, Titus remained in a bad mood after his prank got backfired.

In the Moonrise Palace's garden, that was located at the back of the castle, Wen Jing and Junjie were sitting on a bench, looking up to the beautiful full moon that was shining through the dark, night sky.

"The moon is so beautiful," Wen Jing stated as she watched the moon.

"Yes, I agreed." Junjie nodded. "You know... When I first arrived at the Burning World, along with the others, I was amazed at how different it is from down below Slugterra."

"And meeting up with Eli's old childhood friends and showing you guys around," she added. "And I remembered that you almost got hit by a car when you were wondering around and not noticing it. Good thing that Max saved you in time before the car hit you."

Junjie blushed in embarrassment when Wen Jing mentioned that. "Well, you know how curious I was when it comes to a new world."

Wen Jing giggled. "Hehe, yeah~"

The duo looked back up the moon. "It's been a great night, don't you think?" Junjie asked.

"Uh huh, and a great night for Halloween," Wen Jing added with a smile.

They then looked at each other. They lean in and shared a passionate kiss.

* * *

**That's it for this Halloween story. Thanks for reading.**

**Happy Halloween around the world!**


End file.
